heatherboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Nebula
'' Hahaha.. No one will be your friend if you are not attractive !! '' — Nebula. — Nebula is the third introduced humanoid etheria in the Heatherbound series. She is said to be a Queen Etheria located in The Well. and that kidnapped River'' Sometimes, seemingly in moments of emotional despair, her dress fades away and becomes apart of her skin, her eyes glow and she begins to resemble a striped cuttlefish. ✦ '''Appearance ✦ Nebula is a mermaid-like Etheria, takes the appearance resembling a dead body or an undead species of some sort, Sater describes her as a "pile of scary seaweed". '''''Their garments and colors are still trial version, as it is complicated and quite '' colorful '' this is the only useful information to explain your appearance. ✦ Outfi'''t ✦ ''{ ..Read above.. }'' ✦ '''Personality ✦ '' Nebula, a once Queen of Heatherbound, is extremely self-absorbed and narcissistic. '' She was sure of her beauty being superior to any queen Heatherbound, and believed that all the citizens will be delighted to see her appearance. Her temperament is strong and relentless, she is very interested in humans and her origins, just as we saw how interested she was in "knowing" the river, she is extremely ambitious and greedy, she can do anything to remain the most beautiful and beautiful. the queen of Heatherbound, after being cursed by jack, she feels perhaps too great a remorse about jack and anyway wants to be able to stand up to jack even though she can kill one of her suditos, she is described as beautiful and scary, she should abuse her followers to make perfect pictures of her and her, she wants to be loved by everyone no matter the cost and be the most respected, she seems to be a little psychotic when she first saw the human river and kidnapped him, She thinks her beauty is the most important of '' ''all. ✦ Biography ✦ Nebula was originally chosen queen by the mayor, Jack. Nebula planned an exhibit of her portraits, thinking that all the citizens would love to see nothing but paintings of her without a doubt. Jack tried to convince her that this isn't what the citizens really want and that no one actually respects her because all she does is boast about her own beauty. The Queen however, boldly stated that she is so beautiful as to eventually overthrow Jack himself. She said no one can stop her. Jack is apparently ''angered by her uncooperative behavior, and suddenly began to confess the disdain he felt towards her, telling her that he thinks she is "nothing but a ball of swamp algae". He creates chains onto her wrists and cursed her to become the etheria she is currently.'' Nebula is first presented as a corpse-like etheria, apparently drawn by River's blood. She drags him down into the well, and Norman and Lapinattempt to follow her down. '' ''A flashback occurs in which she is bragging about how her beauty surpasses any of that of other queens in Heatherbound, and is having her portraits painted for an exhibit. Nebula is soon interrupted by Mayor Jack, and is told to stop exhibiting nothing but self-portraits because it doesn't reach his main goal of having the best entertainment for Heatherbound. Nebula doesn't hide her narcissism, She gets herself cursed by the mayor to be what she is today. After the flashback, Heatherbound is shown in her well. She seems to have created a quite luxurious space for herself in the well. ✦ Relationships ✦ ✦ Jack Cipher ✦ Nebula did not respect him and was capable of facing him, even though he was superior to her, after his cursed strength and ideas about it fell, and he gained hatred and perhaps curiosity about him now. ✦ Trivia ✦ ✦ Your favorite animal is a shark.' ''✦ ''She likes to get compliments every 50 minutes. ''✦ ''Your favorite color is red. ''✦ ''She likes seaweed for dessert. ''✦ ''Your skin color may change according to your temperament. '✦ Powers (List): ''✦ ''She likes to comb her hair in the mirror. ''✦ ''Hates tight places and has a phobia about it. ''✦ ''She plays a little, harps.